


Please Let This End

by Milkyboy



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: America being America (Hetalia), American History, Bloodshed, Civil War, Fear, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkyboy/pseuds/Milkyboy
Summary: During the American Revolution, Alfred's (America) counter part, Amelia, shows up. Learning what a counter parts appearance means for the future of his country. Alfred carries all the fears, and anxiety into 1861.Tensions between the North and South spark the American Civil War. Alfred must bare the bloodshed between his people, while trying to get through to Amelia, who seems to oppose him in this war.





	Please Let This End

\- The Meeting - (1780)  
"Um, Alfred?" Alfred turned to Francis, who was holding the tent open. Alfred smiled at the fellow nation, but he noticed the look of stress displayed apon his face. "What's wrong papa?" Francis sighed, and spoke. "Alfred, I found somebody you should meet." "Somebody I should meet? Like an important general, or ally?" "Uh, not exactly, let me bring them in."

Francis closed the tent, then reopened it with a young lady by his side. "This," Francis said pushing her forward "is Amelia." Alfred offered his hand to her. "Pleasure to meet you." Amelia grabbed his hand and shook it with raw passion. "The pleasure's all mine." They released hands. 

As Alfred observed the girl, he noticed some of her features matched his. He had seen her bright blue eyes in his own reflection before. Her short blonde hair, was the same shade as his. He was too busy comparing the similarities between her and him, he didn't feel Francis grab his shoulder. "Alfred do you know who she is?" Alfred casted one last glance at Amelia, before turning to Francis. "No, should I?" Francis whispered under his breath, then responded. "Well, do you know what country she embodies?" "She's a country? What continent is she from? Europe? Asia-" "Alfred." Francis said sternly. "Amelia embodies America."

Alfred's stomach dropped. America? But he was America, England had named him that, or has entire existence been a lie? Millions of questions raced through his mind. "She's America?" Francis sighed, but replied with a soft. "Yes." "But how? I'm America." Francis grabbed Alfred's hands, and held them gently.

"Alfred I'm going to tell you something England should have long ago." Alfred nodded. "All countries, including me, have a counter part, which can show up at any point. These counter parts aren't here to harm us." Alfred sighed, his mind easing. "But a counter parts arrival, does have a significance." Alfred studied Francis' eyes.

"What kind of significance?" 

"Well," Francis looked down for a moment, but quickly looked up in Alfred's eyes. "Their appearance can mean many things." "Like what?" "Like a country is about to go through a major change, or the people themselves are gonna revolt." Alfred stepped back, hands shaking slightly. "Papa that sounds bad, what's gonna happen? Oh God-" Francis quickly spoke up. 

"Alfred let me finish," Alfred breathed in heavily, and listened. "Their appearance isn't always a bad sign, sometimes they just show up." Alfred shook slightly, but remained calm. "Papa, what I'm going to do?" He looked at Amelia, who just smiled sweetly at him. 

"Alfred your still at war with England, you don't have time to worry about this issue. You first need to win your independence, then deal with this." Francis grabbed Alfred's shoulder in reassurance. Amelia piped up. "Don't worry Alfred, all I want is my independence too!" Alfred felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Okay, we can do this, let's win our independence!" 

As the war for independence waged on, Alfred, nor Amelia noticed the tensions that sparked between the North, and the South. Neither had recognized the distance that had grown between them. Soon enough, they would be at war. A civil war. 

\- A War Rising - *** (1861)  
Alfred carefully read over the documents that were sprawled across his desk. He rubbed his temples, this entire situation was stressful, the tense arguments between the North and South. They had barely begun running the country, already the nation was split in two. 

He was about chug his glass of whiskey, until he heard a knock. He sighed, but answered the door. The door opened to reveal Amelia, with a very stressed face. A faint smile appeared on his mouth. "Amelia it's been a while, what brings you here?" She smiled, but quickly spoke. "It's nice to see you again, but we have matter's to discuss." Alfred nodded, and lead her inside. 

As Amelia sat down, she straightened her skirt. "Can I offer you a cup of tea?" "No, we need to talk now." Alfred tensed, so it was one of those discussions. 

"Okay, how about you start then." Alfred offered. Amelia nodded and clasped her hands. "As you know the tensions between the South and North have rising as of lately." Alfred nodded. "I have come here to voice a few complaints, the Southerns feel the Northerns aren't listening to." 

Alfred felt his heart sink.

"Amelia your talking as though, you already chose your side." Amelia frowned. "I have Alfred, and you should too, war is on the horizon." Alfred's eyes widened. "No, as embodiments of America, we should do everything thing in our power to avoid a civil war." Amelia hands formed knuckles. "Alfred how do you expect to be unified as one when neither side wants to listen to the other. The South is being pushed down, by the North!"

Alfred bit his tongue, and continued calmly. "Amelia I know it feels like that, but if we try to come together, I assure you everyone will have equal opportunity." Amelia tilted her head in anger and confusion." "Answer me this if a northern state is in debt, why should a southern state have to bare it? How it that equal, we have our debts paid."

Alfred kept his hands on his thighs, careful to keep his cool. "We are the United States of America, if one of us in debt, everyone is in debt," Alfred breathed in and spoke, "also your debts are paid, because you don't pay for labor." 

Amelia shot to her feet. "Alfred you act as though we're the only country that has practiced slavery! Didn't your 'big brother' England practice slavery, at one point." Alfred clenched his fist, but remained firm in his seat. "I'm not going to pretend England hasn't done some horrible things, but he stopped, and is trying to become a better nation." Amelia scoffed. "Really? Your defending the man that withheld your independence from you?" "Well he-" "You even fought an entire war with him, but you can defend him?" "This isn't about England, this is about trying to stop a Civil War." "Trying? Alfred this war has been brewing since the American Revolution, what can you do to stop a Civil War?"

Alfred had enough, he jumped from his seat. "Amelia I'm tired of being constantly told I can't do anything, I am the United States of America. I fought long, and hard for my independence, and I am not going allow you to get in my way of keeping my people united!" Alfred's angered filled voice, filled the silent house.

Amelia sighed, and shook her head. "You know what Alfred, go ahead do as you please. You try your damndest, to do the impossible. But when you fail, I'd better not see you crying, regretting the decision you made here." Amelia got up with a huff, and began walking away. Alfred looked down, as his hands began to shake. It was happening, just as Francis had stated. Alfred gasped, and called out. "Wait no- Amelia!" He reached out, but she just continued to walk.

"Sorry Alfred, but you asked for this."

\- Nothing Last Forever - ***(1865) 

1861, the war had begun. Alfred felt constantly on edge, his state of mind was frail. The constant headaches made him feel like he was going to split in two. He didn't want this, his people were killing each other, and he couldn't do anything to stop them. The Union, and the Confederation fought, and raised the body count. Every battle resulted in a blood stained land, the land they had fought so hard for in the revolution. 

Alfred's leg bounced as the generals around him talked about battle strategies. The longer this war raged on, the more he was closer to a break down. The past three years, had been filled with blood, hate, regret, and just pure fear. Alfred knew the European powers were watching his country, he feared they would try to take control, in this time of war. He feared that England, out of motivated spite, would support the Confederates. His fears loomed over him like columns, each time was able to destroy one, another one took its place. 

***

Alfred sat down on his bed, hands running through his hair. "This has to stop." He murmured to himself. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Alfred looked up, standing in the doorway was Davie. Alfred sighed in relief. "What's going on Davie?" Davie just smiled, sitting next to Alfred. 

The two just sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Davie spoke up. "Are you doing okay Al?" Alfred just slumped his head apon Davie's shoulder. "I just want the fighting to stop." Davie grabbed Alfred's hand, holding it tightly. "Don't worry Al, the generals are sure tomorrow's battle will be the end to all this bloodshed." Alfred smiled, but his nerves still remained. Tomorrow was faced with uncertainty. 

(April 9, 1865) *** 

Alfred marched through the woods, hearing a cry for help. He listened carefully, he heard a plain filled whimper. He looked behind a tree, where the noise seemed to be coming from. His eyes widened in horror. "Davie?" Davie laid against the tree, bleeding from his side. 

Alfred instantly applied pressure to the wound. "Davie your going to be okay, just stay with me." "Alfred..look behind you." "What?" "Behind you." Alfred turned around to see Amelia staring at Alfred, there was a gunshot wound in her shoulder. Alfred just shook his head, and turned to Davie. "Come on Davie, let's get you out of here." Alfred went to scoop him up, but Davie grunted in pain. "Alfred I can't move, to much blood loss, you need.. to go." "I can't leave you behind, l don't want to lose you." 

"Alfred, you need to lead your people. Go be...a..hero..." 

Davie went limp in Alfred's arms. Tears rolled down Alfred's cheeks. "Goodbye." He whispered. He closed Davie's eyes, trying his best to not breakdown. 

Alfred turned towards Amelia, who held a gun, pointed straight at Alfred's head. "Amelia stop, this needs to end now." Amelia just shoved the gun forward. "I am determined to win this war Alfred, just like you are to end it." Alfred just sighed, tired. "I'm not going to fight Amelia, l can't bring myself to, I'm leaving." Amelia pulled the trigger, but was met with no shot being fired, there was no ammo. Alfred heard the click, but continued foward. 

Amelia yelled in frustration. "Alfred I've opposed you this entire war, and killed your best friend, get angry, come on!" Alfred just kept walking. Amelia leaped at him managing to land a punch on his nose, causing it to bleed. She tried to hit him again, but this time he caught her fist. "Amelia stop, it's over, it's over." Amelia's gaze softened, she cried in frustration, and regret. Both fell to the ground, hugging each other tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Alfred." Alfred didn't respond, he just pulled her closer. Both knew Amelia would be gone soon, since the Confederation had lost the Civil War, for the better. 

\- Reunion - ***(Present Day) 

Alfred walked through the graveyard, smiling to himself as he held to two bouquet of flowers. One consisting of Roses, the other Forget Me Not's. He stood at two graves, the wind blowing his hair. "Hey guys, I've missed you two a lot." He took in a deep breath, trying to keep his tears at bay. "Amelia, I bet you would love so many things that exist today, you'd be so amazed." He placed the bouquet of Roses on her grave. "And Davie, you would love the fact that we'd be able to walk outside holding hands, telling each other I love you constantly." He placed the bouquet of Forget Me Not's down, smiling as he did so. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but still remained smiling. "Goodbye." He walked away, smiling brightly, as he raced toward the World Conference, that he was most likely late for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on Archives of own, so it's kinda weird. I have a Wattpad account (@BathBombs4Life) but I'm not really active on it anymore, but there are a few works I'm kinda proud of on there so yeah. I don't know if I'll write more, I am not very consistent with my post. I have an Instagram were I post my drawings (@lonelymilk_carton).
> 
> \- Milkyboy


End file.
